Francis International Airport (3D Universe)
Francis International Airport (FIA), also referred to as Liberty International AirportHangar signs in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories., is an airport located in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. The airport has made frequent appearances where Liberty City is used as a primary or secondary setting, including Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, as well as a cameo in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The official website of GTA III offers a brief insight into the airport's history and facilities: FIA does not have a single inspiration for its design, incorporating an original terminal design (the frontal terminal building is a largely unadorned, blocky structure), as well as featuring an extension similar to Los Angeles International's Theme Building. Francis International is also connected to the Liberty City Subway, via a stop located southeast of the main terminal and an adjoining square that features a statue bearing the following inscription: "For those who fought for freedom 1936". In GTA III this statue dons a traffic cone on its head, removable only by shooting an RPG at it. The cone will return to its original place the next time the player returns to the status. A fire station is situated near the entrance to the rear of the airport, as such; a Fire Truck is always available from there. Opposite is a car park which has various spawned cars. The infamous half-winged Dodo is also in one of the hangars and next to a helipad, notorious for the level of skill required of the player to actually fly it. The runways and hangars of the airport contain many airliners, but they are just static objects and therefore are inoperable. GTA III also features static, unobtainable helicopters in addition to the airliners, appearing in news, rescue and civilian (with a Rockstar Games logo) versions. In Liberty City Stories, some of the airliners can be viewed taking off and landing and taxiing around the runways. Colliding with a taxiing plane can destroy the vehicle Toni is riding in and potentially be fatal to him. The airport's interior makes a brief appearance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, when it is featured during the first cutscene of the game. While the interior is found to be situated in the Hidden Interiors Universe, the location also comes with an exterior of the airport with a roadway, appearing to resemble the airport's exterior in Grand Theft Auto III, which appears for a while, when Carl Johnson goes from airport in a taxi. The airport also exists in Grand Theft Auto Advance. The player can still see (and get near) the non-enterable planes around the airport, most of them low-textured planes similar to the Boeing 747. There are also other small red planes and helicopters around the airport, but are inaccessible due to the top-down perspective. Prominent Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Aero *Marked Man *Espresso-2-Go! *S.A.M. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * In The Beginning (cameo) Grand Theft Auto Advance * Mystery Killer * Decoy Disaster * Truth Revealed * Smackdown * Freedom Flies Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Panlantic Land Grab * Morgue Party Resurrection * Love on the Run Gallery FrancisInternationalAirport-GTA3-northeastwards.jpg|The rear design of the airport, as viewed from its tarmac towards the northeast, 2001. (GTA III). Francis Int Airport, Shoreside Vale, III.png|Picture of an Airtrain landing at the airport runway FrancisInternationalAirport-GTA3-statue.jpg|The statue and square close to the nearby subway station, with Staunton island in view, 2001 (GTA III). FIAfirestation-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The exterior Liberty City Fire Department fire station beside the airport, 2001 (GTA III). Új Bitkép.JPG|Billboard advertising the airport in 2001. (GTA III) FIA-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The front terminal of the FIA in 1992. The interior can be seen through the bottom floor windows. (GTA San Andreas) FIA arrivalsboard.jpg|The arrival flights in the 1992 depiction of the airport. (GTA San Andreas) FrancisIntlMap GTAA.jpg|The airport map in GTA Advance. PanlanticLandGrab-GTALCS.jpg|Avery Carrington arriving at Francis International in 1998. (GTA Liberty City Stories) Liberty-International-Airport-Logo, III.PNG|Another logo, can be found in hangar HS748 LCS.png|Propeller aircraft in 1998, similiar to the Hawker Siddeley 748. (GTA LCS) AveryHangar GTALCS.png|Avery Carrington's hangar in 1998. (GTA LCS) FrancisInternationalAirport-GTASA-InTheBeginning.jpg|Baggage check-in desk seen in the introductory cutscene. (GTA San Andreas) Trivia * The pre-flight bar is called DODO's, a reference to the half-winged Dodo parked in the airport's runway. * The FIA's main terminal is reused in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories in the form of the northern extension for the Escobar International Airport in Vice City. * In the beta version, FIA was originally located in Staunton Island. * Several parked helicopters feature a Rockstar logo on their fuselage. See also * Francis International Airport, Dukes, GTA IV equivalent. External links * Official Francis International Airport website (GTA III) References Navigation de:Francis International Airport (III, A & LCS) ru:Международный аэропорт имени Фрэнсиса вселенной 3D hu:Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale es:Aeropuerto internacional Francis fi:Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale pl:Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA III in Shoreside Vale Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Shoreside Vale